This application relates to a method and apparatus for the return of containers and associated elements by consumers, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for inducing consumers to return empty containers to a designated location and retain the closure which is otherwise ordinarily discarded.
In the past, producers and distributors of consumable goods, such as beverages, have used various incentives to encourage the return of the empty containers to a redemption center for reuse or recycling. Prominent among these incentives has been the use of money deposits paid on the bottles at the point of purchase, which deposits were refunded upon return of the bottle to the point of purchase. Aluminum and other metal beverage cans can be recycled for reuse of the metal. Glass beverage bottles can be cleaned and reused or recycled after being returned. The need for a greater incentive and a more effective system of return of such recyclable containers and proper disposal of the closures becomes obvious in the light of recent ecology trends. In some locations, the sale of beverage containers which are not inherently returnable has been made illegal. Most communities recognize the need for more recycling and reuse of returnable containers. However, in practice it has proven very difficult to convince the average consumer of the desirability of willingly and effectively participating in a recycling effort.
In answer to this need for an effective means to induce the consumers to return used beverage-type and other containers, the subject invention was developed. One embodiment of the subject invention involves the use of beverage bottle containers having both crimped and screw closures which are removed prior to consumption of the beverage within. Upon removal of the cap or any closure of a container, a segment of that closure could be so structured to remain on the neck of the bottle. In reality, a threaded cap of a common beverage bottle often does separate into segments when removed. Thus, one embodiment of the subject invention would involve the placement of identifying indicia on both the removable closure portion and a complementary indicia on the segment of the closure remaining on the bottle. This could take the form of a stamp, label, embossment or any suitable indicia which would be at least semi-permanent. In this manner, when the container is returned to the designated place, a lottery-type drawing may be held of those indicia-bearing segments which have been returned. Upon publication of the results of the lottery, that consumer having the bottle cap or closure or other associated container element with the complementary indicia and having previously saved such container element, would present it to the place conducting the lottery and claim the prize associated with winning the lottery.
To convert the above-identified method for use on cans and other containers having a tear-tab opening, the bottler would place the identifying indicia on both the tear-tab portion and the body of the can or container. The consumer then must save the tear-tab portion while returning the can or container to the designated place.
By the use of the subject invention consumers are encouraged to return discardable containers in retrun for the chance to win a prize in the subsequent lottery. The use of the subject invention also encourages consumers not to throw away the caps, teartabs or other associated elements of the containers as it is only by saving these closures or other elements that one may claim the prize awarded in the lottery. Thus, the beverage cans, bottles and other containers are returned for recycling purposes while the bottler and distributor and the retailer, using the method of the subject invention, enjoys a commercial advantage over his competitors through the use of this unique promotional technique and program.
Another substantial benefit gained through the subject invention is an inherent manner of batch or lot identification. By keeping records of each container and relating these records to the particular batch or lot in which the contents of the container was originally mixed or produced, the bottler, distributor and vender is able to trace a subsequently found impure or adulterated product through the identifying indicia placed on the container. As an indicia still remains after opening the container, an empty container can still lead an investigator to the adulterated batch.
It is therefore an object of this invention to encourage the return of recyclable containers to the distributor or manufacturer.
Another object of the subject invention is to aid in cleaning the environment by inducing consumers to recycle beverage and other type containers.
A further object of the subject invention is a promotional aid in the sale of beverages.
Still another object of the subject invention is a means of quality control whereby the specific origin of the contents of each container may be easily traced.